Bothersome
by Melitza
Summary: Integra Hellsing acquires a rather enamored lycan servant quite by accident. What else could ensue but... jealousy? irritation?... hilarity? Chapter Girl Fight! up, and it's exactly what it sounds like wink
1. New Mission

**Heyla, all. This one is going to be a Hellsing fanfic - obviously, I have no rights to Hellsing, though I do wish I could be a part of it... sigh... but alas. Yeah, I actually didn't want to start another story, but this one wouldn't let me alone until I wrote it... So I hope you like it!**

**But, ummm, yeah - doesn't start off in Hellsing, just giving some uh, brief intro... Hope you like it!**

Her hands were covered in blood.

'_Rafi..._' Shining yellow eyes - wolf's eyes - dilated to pinpricks; dainty nostrils flared as she lifted her blood-covered hands to her face.

It was his blood. She could smell it - she knew it, even without having seen it happen. '_Rafi..._' A pathetic whimpering sound escaped the animal-like girl as she knelt in the pool of blood. How was she supposed to go on without her brother?

"He isn't dead," an older male's voice gruffly barked at her. She hadn't heard his approach - and normally, that failing in her senses would have bothered her. But not today; she didn't even turn to look at her pack leader; instead, she continued to stare at the bright crimson puddle staining the innocent white snow. But then, he spoke again... "But to this clan, he is."

The girl wheeled angrily upon the alpha of the tribe, baring fangs at him. "How _dare_ are! How _dare_ you -"

She didn't even know she had moved to attack him until she felt herself slam roughly into the ground, skidding across the harsh snow-covered landscape, livid bruise aching upon her cheek. Even so, she refused to acquiescent; a low, rumbling growl continued threaten him. The older man, however, was entirely unruffled. "Apparently, our location is no longer a secret - we must leave now."

"But Rafi -" the girl half whimpered, half snarled. Wild black locks of her hair straggled across her face, hiding her eyes - but her teeth were bared, and her hands clenched. Every muscle in her body quivered with emotion.

"Rafi was _claimed_ by a vampire; there is nothing more we can do for him. He is now, and forever, a servant of the Lord Nicholise Mitrofanova." His voice was calm, stoic - and regretfully accepting.

The ragged-looking girl before him, however, was anything but. "How do you _know his name?_" she snarled, anger once again surging within her. "_If you betrayed _-"

"Don't be such a fool, Saki. The world of man has changed, and it's easy to obtain such trifles. He gave his name to the local Inuits."

Saki trembled, eyes widened as, once again, her world was shaken. "You... spoke... with the Inuits? The _humans?_" She didn't understand; she had never interacted with humans. She had never interacted with vampires. She had known of their existences... but their pack had been hidden.

Until today.

Her grandfather bowed his head, but did not reply. She had always imagined that he kept up some sort of a tab on the outside world - but the fact that he spoke with them...

Cold rage once again returned to her voice. "If you know his name, then you know where he lives, no? Tell me how to get there, grandfather! Tell me!"

"You cannot fight a lord vampire, Saki -"

"Then _you_ -"

"We are lycans, Saki. We were created in servitude to the vampires; we can fight them, but we cannot win. Not against a lord vampire." It was spoken matter-of-factly rather than spitefully, but nonetheless, his self-defeating words bit into her like a frozen blade. Her heart twisted and ached, but her soul refused to accept his words.

Her eyes flashed with bitter contempt towards her once-beloved grandfather. "Then give me the name of one who _can -_"

There was sorrow in his gaze as he looked upon her. There was an unspoken current running between them, a wordless exchange of steely resolution and furious determination. He knew that his grandson was lost to a vampire - and his granddaughter would soon be the same.

But, perhaps all hope was not lost...

"When you leave, you will be lost to us as well. You realize this, Saki? Once marked by the world of man, we cannot have you come back to taint our customs?" Could it be a tear that glittered in his steely golden orbs?

There was sorrow in the old man's eyes; though his age had been apparent before, he had somehow looked noble - young in spirit. But, upon the unhesitant nod of the kneeling lycan-girl, a great weight looked to fall upon him. There was great sorrow within him as he sighed; he had not lost one grandchild, but two this day.

"There is a great vampire hunter - the descendent of generations upon generations of vampire hunters - who is said to possess the greatest weapon against the fiends that ever existed; he commands army whose sole purpose is to hunt and destroy them..." Saki's eyes widened as she tried to imagine this great lord - this noble king, who single-handedly wielded an army against the undead hordes; her pulse quickened slightly, and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled in excitement. "You will find this great hunter in a city known as London, in a far away nation known as Great Britain..."

"And the hunter's name, Grandfather?" Her claws pricked into the skin of her own palms as she fisted her hands; there was something wild in her eyes as she awaited the name of this magnificent hunter... this slayer of demons...

His breath whirled before him like a dancing snake of mist in the freezing cold as he breathed the single word: "Hellsing."

**Ok, hope to get to the regular Hellsing cast next chapter. Give me reviews! Yay! **


	2. Sir Hellsing

**Ok. I still don't own Hellsing. So you still can't sue me. Well, setting the scene…**

Her grandfather had given her what he could – some meager paper that humans apparently accepted as their currency, some human-acceptable clothing, and a rather antiqued looking human weapon called a 'pistol' – and with those few items in her possession, she had left behind everything she had ever known. The picturesque landscape of her home had slowly faded from view as she traveled to more-populated areas by boat, then, by her grandfather's instruction, to this Great Britain nation by plane.

It had been exceedingly difficult, at first – humans were strange creatures. Most of the people in this strange land, with their strange dress, and their strange accents, had sniffed with distaste at her and ignored her beggar-like pleas for information, muttering words that seemed to sway from distaste to pity in turn, calling her an 'urchin' or a 'hobo'. Men dressed in more smart, crisp looking suits had chased her away every time she found a little clearing that was a reminiscent (if bastardized) version of the nature of her home to settle in, and as such, Saki had just about been ready to give up.

She was alone and confused in a place that she did not understand. It frightened her.

But, over the fright, she had known that she had no where to go back to – and thusly, the only way to go was forward. And, after several persistent weeks of trial-and-error amongst them, she felt fairly confident that she had finally found her destination.

"Hellsing," she breathed, staring in awe at the grandeur of the imposing structure before her. It had been hard to find it – nearly impossible, if it hadn't been for a rather kindly alpha-elder (or at least, he had given off the aura of a pack elder) telling her that he recognized the name, and pointing her in the right direction.

And so, now, she stood before it, grinning like a fool. Soon, she would have Sir Hellsing – and then, she could beseech him to assist her. With a little luck, her offer would be one he simply couldn't refuse…

The place was well guarded – she could give them that – but, in the darkness of night, and with some great effort, she had managed to scale the imposing fence. And, with some more effort, she had managed to make it to the house un-opposed. Further, a broken window had allowed her to slip in…

Smooth sailing from here-on-out…

Or so she had hoped.

But, the foreboding baritone growl from behind her easily dashed _that_ little hope… "Who do you think you are, to break into this house?"

She whirled, her heart pounding frantically as she fumbled for the pistol tucked in her pocket. '_How the hell –_' Her ears – similar to those of humans, save for their delicate pointed tips and much keener hearing – seemed to itch in anticipation as she strained for some sound, but she didn't hear _anything _– not even a boot step.

Saki faltered, the gun in her hand trembling a little as the shadow-creature loomed over her. He seemed to materialize out of the darkness, pacing lazily from his cloak-like shroud of twilight, both amusement and malice twinkling in his blood-red eyes. He grinned maniacally, revealing the elongated fangs of a vampire within his mouth. He was dressed rather whimsically, in her opinion, in a rather flamboyant red hat and coat, with a smart charcoal suit beneath. His boots made no sound on the tile beneath them, and he approached without any fear.

Yellow eyes dilated as the reeking scent of stale blood seemed to waft about him. For a moment, she paused – then hissed, "M – monster!"

She refused to retreat from his approach; instead, she gripped her handgun tightly in both hands and held it before her, trained expertly on the vampire. "Tell me where Sir Hellsing is!" she snarled, baring her teeth at him in a feral show of warning. The monster only chuckled, low and menacing.

This couldn't be - this Hellsing character was supposed to _fight_ monsters - was supposed to _slay_ monsters. Why would there be one within his halls?

'_No… it… can't be…_'

The only answer that came to her was one she was not ready or willing to face: the Lord of the Hellsing family was dead.

Even without knowing Sir Hellsing, the knowledge still came like a blow to the gut. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and an insurmountable rage coursed through her veins. '_Who is going to help me save Rafi _now' she thought, despair threatening at the edges of her swirling emotions.

Sir Hellsing had been her last resort - the most famous and accomplished vampire slayer in the entire world, claimed to possess the single most lethal weapon against the inhuman demons of them all...

'_Single most lethal weapon..._' Suddenly, hope flashed within her - the lord of the house might be dead, but surely the weapon was still here somewhere! She would wield it herself - yes, she would take the weapon, and she would go and save her brother of her own accord...

But first, this monster had to be attended to.

"You _foul demon!_" she spat, hatred and malice apparent in her voice. "How _dare_ you lay your _filthy_ claws on the master of this house!" She trembled with anger rather than fear now; the fact that this _creature_ would have come here and destroyed a person so noble that he had devoted his life to destroying vampires was an affront to everything she was.

She had been raised to fear and hate the vampire. Once, her people had lived in servitude to the monsters, created and made to guard over them from dawn until dusk, the hours in which a vampire was weak and vulnerable to his enemies. They were slaves to them, just as inferior as the humans who served as their food...

But lycans were stronger and faster than humans. And so, the fact that a _human_ had lived a life devoted to destroying the undead filth - well, it was nothing short of miraculous. The Lord Hellsing must have been a spectacular man - brave, strong, clever, smart, wise...

And now, dead. Thanks to _this_ evil creature.

"I'll _kill_ you for that, you _revolting freak of nature!_" She didn't pay attention to the fact that the approaching shadow took pause at her words.

Nor she did listen when he spoke, mild confusion in his voice. "What are you going on about -"

With speed that only an inhuman creature could hope to muster, Saki lunged at the creature; her snarl was that of the wolf within her, and the shots of her gun echoed painfully loudly through the halls of the mansion. She meant to knock him to the floor with her momentum and finish the job in a brutal way – the way she was most familiar with - with tooth and claw - but it was only at the last possible moment that she saw the darkness seemingly to swirl and solidify, effortlessly healing his wounds.

Her golden eyes widened in horror as she realized the folly of her plan.

She didn't even get a chance to halt the momentum of her lunge, much less change its direction. But even with all her force behind it, the vampire didn't even flinch upon collision - rather, with a single extended hand, he caught her by the throat and wrenched her into the air; with an almost lazy swat of his other hand, her pistol went clanking uselessly to the side. Saki gasped and choked beneath his crushing, white-gloved grip...

After a moments pause, he finally spoke. "You aren't a vampire," he declared with some interested in his malicious gaze.

"Mon - ster -" Saki snarled, kicking and clawing desperately, but unable to do anything while held at the end of his long arm. She acted exactly like what she was - a cornered animal.

"Why are you here?" There was warning in his low rumble; when she tried to nip at his restraining hand, he shook her roughly, like a rag doll.

Her vision was beginning to tunnel. Her usually sharp-night vision was beginning to fade away to black, but still, she managed to growl at him. "Sir - Hell - sing -"

Anger and confusion seemed to war for supremacy in his menacing glare; the gloved grip upon her throat tightened, and Saki squeaked, now twitching. "Who sent you?" When she didn't (or rather, couldn't) reply, he snarled again, "_Who?_"

"Keh – nhgh –" She gurgled; everything was slowly fading to black…

And then, suddenly, a harsh female's voice permeated the silence. "Alucard! What are you _doing_?"

After only a moment's hesitation, the vampire dropped her like some obedient dog. The lycan winced as her bones thudded harshly against the cold marble floor, and gasped desperately for air. Slowly – and with the most sincere gratitude – the young girl looked up at her savior…

Saki felt her heart drop as the woman came into focus. She was like an angel of salvation, sent from heaven. She strode purposefully towards her, a saber held in one hand, and a gun in the other. Though her white shirt was large and loose – apparently a sleeping garment – she wore smart, crisp looking pants, and her long, silvery-blonde strands of hair framed her face in a state of only mild disarray. Large frames flashed in the uneven lighting, and behind those frames, bright blue eyes seemed to burn whatever they gazed upon…

And right now, they gazed upon _her_.

Saki opened her mouth to speak, but the distant call of an older sounding man gave her pause. "Sir Integra!" he called, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, Walter," the woman replied, her piercing eyes never leaving the felled lycan…

"Sir – Hellsing?" Saki choked, uncertainly – and though the woman didn't reply, the slight narrowing of her eyes was all the confirmation the young lycan needed.

'_Sir – Integra… Sir – _this_ is the master of this house?_' A warm sensation of awe rushed through her as the realization slowly dawned upon her. '_Sir Hellsing – the vampire hunter – is a woman…_'

Saki had never known of a female alpha – not once, in her short life – and the sheer commanding _aura_ of this hunter demanded respect. And so, she didn't even think about what she was doing –

A hidden dagger suddenly flashed in the twilight, pulled from the hidden depths of her sleeve – and no sooner had it been freed of its hiding place than a frighteningly powerful _boom_ echoed through the hall. The lycans eyes widened as she looked down at the blood flowing freely from her stomach; the shot had come from behind – apparently, the vampire had been armed. Her gaze didn't linger on the crimson fluid now staining the cold stones beneath her, however; instead, she looked back up at Sir Hellsing, eyes pleading…

"Please –" Even to her own ears, the words sounded weak and pitiful; blood dripped from her lips, but she fought back the tears burning her eyes; Saki lifted her hands towards the woman, who still stood in icy calm over before her. There was a mixture of confusion and anger in the hunter's gaze as she peered down at the pleading creature at her feet. "Save my brother - from Lord Nicholise Mitrofanova... Russia... In return... my blood - my life – are yours... Sir Hellsing..." Oath completed, she dug the dagger solidly into her palm and bled the final crimson drops necessary to complete the ceremony at the woman's feet.

It seemed odd, but she felt inexplicably guilty for staining the woman's shoes with her blood. Her whole world seemed to be narrowing down to that view, and a rush of unworthiness seeped through her…

'_It's done…_' With a contented smile, she looked up at the vampire huntress – the noble lord of the Hellsing household – and now, her own master – and lost herself in that bright sea of blue...


	3. Werewolf

**OOC: Still don't own Hellsing – yet.**

**BIC:**

She didn't know why she was standing outside the door to the infirmary. In all reality, the girl was a hooligan above all else. She had, after all, broken into the Hellsing mansion. Granted, she had somehow managed to make it past the guards – but still.

Something about those _words_ – 'my blood – my life – are yours… Sir Hellsing.' They rang and echoed through her psyche, and somehow, she felt a nagging in her mind that was both familiar and foreign to her at the same time.

Her intellect told her to simply walk away – to return to her bed, to inquire as to whether her uninvited visitor had survived come the morning. And yet somehow – for some reason – here she stood, quiet sentinel outside the room, frowning dourly as that bothersome sensation continued to needle her.

'_What the hell is going on?_'

Abruptly, the authoritatively calm voice of Doctor Trevalian rang through the hallway, interrupting her thoughts. "No one could possibly survive that bullet wound," the doctor announced matter-of-factly. "The best we can do is to give her enough pain-killers to make her death as comfortable as possible -"

"Humor me," Integra snapped, interrupting his speech. "Just treat her as if she _could_ make it. Understood?"

"But - Sir - no one -"

"No _human!_" she asserted, somewhat irritably for having to explain the order. "No _human_ could survive that bullet wound."

"She's not a vampire -" the Hellsing-employed doctor became, uncertainty in his gaze, but Integra cut him off before he could argue further.

"Just _do it!_" She ignored his curt salute and hurry to get on to business; instead, she snatched a cigar from her pocket and lit it; even as she made the familiar motion out of habit, she wondered idly as to why she had felt so insistent about this matter. Why should it matter to her? Why should she tell her doctor to waste time and effort on a girl if he said she would not make it?

Of course she didn't care. Right?

"I'm surrounded by idiots," she muttered, taking a long drag on the winston. Absently, she noted the slight _thickening_ (for lack of a better word) of the shadows beside her that denoted Alucard making himself known.

"Well. I can't say as I saw _this_ coming," he spoke, finally, and there was his usual hint of amusement in his voice.

His levity served only to annoy her. "It's not like you to get _prematurely_ trigger happy, Alucard. While she did break into my home, why didn't you just read her thoughts to know she didn't mean to harm?" Annoyance surged within her; the vampire had, once again, managed to get her into a tight spot. Sometimes she wondered if he even thought about what he did before he did it.

The vampire beside her snorted dismissively at her question. "Because I _can't,_" he replied, simply, and there was a seething bitterness in his words.

"What the hell do you mean, _can't_?" Integra demanded, cool blue eyes flashing angrily at her vampire servant.

His broad shoulders rose in a flippant shrug. "Because she's a vârcolac," the vampire spat with distaste in a foreign language. Integra's eyes flashed to him, and she didn't even need to demand an explanation - he provided one on his own. "Werewolf," he spoke again, by way of explanation; there was irritation in his gaze, and if Integra didn't know him better, she may have described him as _pouting_.

"I thought... Lycans were extinct..." Integra spoke, slowly, her brows furrowing as she tried to recall all she had ever researched about the mythic demons.

"So did I," Alucard replied sourly.

"So you cannot read a werewolf's mind?" she prompted, and the vampire scoffed at her words.

"Lycans were created serve their master vampire. You can imagine that a vampire wouldn't want another to be able to so easily search his servant's mind," he explained.

"Can you read it now?" she asked. He shook his head negatively. "So... do we even know if she is telling the truth?"

"I imagine _you_ should know, _Master_," he asserted, and for a moment, she didn't understand what he was insinuating. Cool cerulean eyes flashed and met garnet ones, and when understanding did not immediately dawn within her own, Alucard smoothly formed his explanation: "_You_ are her master now. She swore her life to you."

While he sounded somewhat irritated, she simply stood there, staring dumbly at her pet. "She – what?"

"Congratulations," he replied snidely, "you're the proud new owner of a werewolf."

The only thought her wildly swirling mind could wrap itself around in that moment was how much havoc _this_ new addition was likely to make – and how very, very unlucky she was.

**OOC: Review!**


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hellsing. Yet.**

**Claimer: Uhh… hints of yuri maybe?**

**POV**

Saki fidgeted uncomfortably on her bed, only a few short steps from jumping up and down on the austere furniture. The room was nice enough – most certainly tidy and organized into a near painful structure.

Sir Integra – '_my master,_' she asserted mentally – had told her to stay here. Her rebound from the gunshot wound had apparently been a rather quick one, judging by the surprise of the men and women dressed in white – the healers of this household, if she were any to judge. So now, even though she felt up to full capacity, here she was left – waiting.

It had been a few days, and by now Saki felt full to burst. She was used to running free – quite literally – with the frozen forests and tundra as her playground. And yet here – here in this strange city of white stone and tidy little fortresses (_'houses!_' she corrected mentally) – here, she was told (rather harshly, as it were) to stay inside while 'arrangements' were made.

And so here she sat, idly biding her time, watching the men outside incessantly drill day in and day out. As a voyeur to this strange new world, she had, admittedly, learned a great deal. But, being confined to this room as it were, she hadn't learned as much as she could have hoped.

A gentle rapping on the door was followed with smart promptness by the cool, smartly-dressed butler called 'Walter'. He was an older chap, and it came as a rather big surprise to Saki that he was not the elder of this household. As it were, however, master seemed to place a great deal of trust in this man, and as such, Saki placed her own trust soundly within him as well.

"Sir!" Saki greeted, saluting smartly as she had seen some of the practicing men outside her window do.

Walter smiled politely, the fine lines in his face crinkling merrily in a polite gesture. "And a good evening to you, Miss Saki." His cool grey eyes seemed to take in everything in the room at once, and with a gentle clucking noise, he set the silver tray in his hands down upon her desk. "You realize, of course, that when Sir Integra told you to stay put, she was referring to you remaining out of the way – not becoming a recluse in your room."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Saki perked up at his words anyway. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Walter informed calmly. Absentmindedly, he rearranged some items on her table, straightening them back into a semblance of the smart tidiness that Walter seemed to leave in his wake. "Sir Integra is simply trying to figure out what to do with you."

"What to _do_ with me?" Though it had been an innocent enough statement, something about the wording sent a course of chills through the lycans body. Images of being cast out, discarded or left behind like some useless child flashed behind her eyes.

She had sworn her life to Sir Integra. Her master wouldn't cast her out… would she?

Walter, however, was blind to her sudden rise of panic. Calmly, he explained, "Well, yes. As a member of the Hellsing household, you will of course be expected to contribute in some way. We simply need to find your proper place." That said, and table apparently returned to a satisfactory level of order, the butler bowed took his leave.

Long after he was gone, Saki stared rather contemplatively in his wake. "Find my place…" she murmured, head already ripe to burst with ideas. "Yes! I will prove to my master that I belong here just as much as any other!"

**POV**

The Hellsing mansion seemed even larger from the inside than it did from the outside. With over brimming curiosity fueling her every step, Saki began to make the rounds.

Thankfully, she was used to a life of tracking by landmarks in a largely tundra-area. Though this place was entirely different, she found it wasn't too hard to memorize the layout by landmark. Each wall seemed to be covered in very different portraits, each hall adorned with a slightly different layout. After scarcely a few hours, Saki felt relatively confident about the upper level.

Next, naturally, came the path down the stairwell. The first floor was significantly less populated than the second. While the second contained master's office and rooms among many others, the first contained larger areas. The kitchens, the dining hall, a few libraries, some expansive studies, and some servant rooms. It didn't take the lycan too long to have exhausted her curiosity of this floor, as well.

The next natural progression was to proceed to the dungeons.

Though her mind was, in all factuality, revolving around how she could please her master, it was really her subconscious mind to blame that stopped her when she felt _their_ presences.

'_Vampires!_'

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end the moment she sensed them. For a moment, she crouched, an instinctive growl rumbling low in her chest. It was only a momentary instinct, however – a moment later, she was forced to scoff at her own reaction.

'_Master's vampires._' She had only momentarily met the younger one, as she passed through her infirmary in a surge of curiosity. The older, of course – the male – served her master. Was bound to her, somehow.

There was something beneath the surface between those two. Something that wasn't quite tangible – an underlying bound that went beyond the magic that undoubtedly was involved in a vampire's capture. It was respect, it would seem – and there was something more. Something deeper…

At the very thought of her master's warm gaze upon him, a surge of jealousy coursed through her, unbidden. He was a _vampire_. He lived off the blood of humans and the servitude of lycans! He was a monster, and a monster had no place even groveling upon the ground her most noble master walked upon!

What made _him_ so special? Why did _he_ get this close bond to her, while _she_ was but a burden which needed to be 'figured out what to be done with'? Surely, her master should know that _she_ could better serve than any blood-sucking shadow of the night!

Then again, _he_ seemed to play the part of her warrior. But Saki could play the part just as well, if she only had the orders – the tools – the weapons…

'_The weapons…_'

Without even realizing it, she had stopped before the room that seemed to reek of old blood. This was _his_ lair – that much she was certain of. Being a lycan, she had a sixth sense for the undead, and even if she didn't, she was rather certain that the shadows were more tangible in this part of the dungeon anyway. Even as she looked at the door, she had subconsciously made her plan.

**To be continued…**

**Trying to be better about updating this one for you all!**

**Now, I have a few ideas as to where to take this in the immediate future, but your guy's requests and suggestions would be much appreciated! **

**Want more of something? Want less of something? Suggestions for the writing style, format, etc.?**


	5. Stepping on Nerves

**Consider this beeotch disclaimed. For real.**

--

--

--

The guns were on the table along with some various greased rags, clearly having been laid out for cleaning. '_Aha! With these _I _will be Integra's favorite!_' she thought triumphantly, but even as she reached for the weapons, the back of her neck prickled and the shadows began to thicken around her.

"Get away from my casket!" The booming, dangerously possessive words seemed to come from all directions at once, and before she even realized it, Saki was running like hell from the chamber – empty handed.

'_Damnit!_' she hissed, finally forcing herself to a halt in the deserted chambers. '_He startled me!_' She pouted, stomping a foot angrily. It wasn't as if she could go back _now_ – he would surely be watching this time around.

Looking about irritably, Saki quickly formulated a plan B.

--

--

--

The swift, consistent dance of her limber fingers across the keyboard filled the air with the crisp sound of typing. _Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap._ Another report completed.

She was making good progress today. '_Another report bites the dust,_' she allowed herself a momentary joke, imagining firing a silver bullet into the pile of paper and all the 'foul creations' turning to dust. Integra almost smiled – almost. No interruptions -

"Hey master!"

The girl's bright yellow eyes seemed to be smiling; they glittered gaily as she beamed at the director of the Hellsing organization. Integra only spared a momentary glance at the too-excited sounding girl, nearly cringing from the cheer.

Or at least, she was only planning to spare a momentary glance - but then, during that glance, she noticed what the girl was wearing.

Integra blinked, finally _looking_ at the lycan standing before her. She frowned. "What _are _you wearing?" When the girl only made a sound of demurring and made no immediate reply, Integra snapped in a more matronly tone: "Did you steal the police-girl's uniform?"

The girl's cheer didn't disappear, but it did falter for a moment. One hand came up to scratch the back of her head nervously, and she shrugged defensively, too-innocent smile on her face. "Uh - no master - uh -"

The way the fabric was much-too-loose around the areas where she was not as well-endowed as the fledgling vampire begged to differ. Integra's frown increased, and she thought she felt a headache coming on.

'_I have a fledgling vampire who is like an untrained puppy, a master vampire who is like an attention starved puppy - and now, I have a _real_ puppy who likes to steal things._' What had she done wrong in her past life to warrant this cruel twist of fates? Honestly!

"Saki. This little habit of stealing things from members of my organization is -"

"I didn't _steal_ it, master!" the girl asserted, still holding up her hands in innocence. "I was _borrowing_ it, and besides -"

Just then, a rather flustered-looking police-girl chose to enter the room; she was wearing an ill-fitting Hellsing uniform rather than her usual attire, and was looking quite flustered judging by the pinkish hue painting her puffing cheeks. "Sir Integra, I -" She stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the lycan standing there - and immediately, her expression changed from one of embarrassment to one of dawning realization - and accusation. "You took it!"

The Hellsing director imagined that if the lycan were in her animal form that her ears would be flattened against her head, and her tail between her legs. Sheepishly, the wolf-girl hurriedly finished her explanation. " - I uh, borrowed it from the laundry."

There was a long, uncomfortable moment of silence in which the police-girl simply stood there, glaring with child-like affront at the wolf, while the wolf looked at Integra with big, innocent eyes - and Integra pinched the bridge of her nose, desperately staving off the growing pain between her eyes.

Integra heaved a great sigh of exasperation. "Saki – I am _well_ aware of the _incident_ earlier…" When she still tried to maintain an incident look, Integra dealt the killing blow. "With Alucard's gun. You _do_ remember trying to steal it, don't you?"

The lycan didn't even try to hide the look of surprise and horror on her face. "Uh… Oh." She ducked her head just a little lower, obviously defeated.

"And I believe the police-girl would like her uniform back," Integra finished, and the girl actually shrank beneath her admonishing tone.

"Yes, master," the girl replied, and with that, slunk quickly away, the police-girl hot on her heels.

Long after they were gone, Integra continued to shake her head, muttering, "Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots."

--

--

--

**Give me some reviews. I'm hard up for any gags/ideas, so I'll very likely entertain anything you want. **


	6. Thanks again, SpiceUrLyfe

**Ok, this one is dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers, including FadingBackground, WillTheWatcher, Empress-Eerian-Sadow, felicita, and, a most special thanks to mslcat who gave me much needed suggestions and ideas in the most detailed, wonderful, all-encompassing review _ever_! Thanks again – you all rock my immortal soul! This one is just for you guys (and especially you mslcat!) – so R&R, all!**

--

--

--

"The documents you requested, Sir Integra," Walter's crisp voice was accompanied by the sharp clicking of the silver tray on the desk. Integra immediately frowned upon inspection of the rather slim pile of documents held there upon.

"Is this _all_?" she balked, nearly gaping at the pile – or rather, the lack thereof.

"I have only gone through the most perused records in your library – which, logically, are vampire and alchemical documentation." The older butler bowed respectfully. "I will, of course, be continuing my search –"

Thumbing through the papers and scanning the highlighted photocopies Walter had brought, Integra heaved a sigh of exasperation. In all reality, he had a sharp eye like no other. What sparse information he had managed to find was from obscure passages in books and was mentioned in a 'by the way' kind of manner. More side notes and passing mentions than the kind of concrete information she was looking for.

It would seem that finding information on her newly acquired lycan servant would prove to be almost as difficult as controlling that before mentioned servant.

Integra shook her head, setting the papers back down upon her desk. In one fluid motion, she pushed her chair back from the desk and stood. "Excellent, Walter – you clearly did a top notch job combing through these documents. However, I believe that in the interest of finding more pertinent information quicker, I will join you for the rest of the afternoon."

Walter bowed respectfully. "As you wish, sir."

--

--

--

Saki frowned, shamelessly pouting in the confines of her room.

'_What is a girl to do to please her master?_' she thought sullenly.

The vampire Alucard seemed to be Sir Integra's chosen warrior, and so Saki had been certain that if she were able to wield his chosen weapon that _she _would gain her Master's favor. That incident certainly hadn't turned out well. Hell, that was putting it mildly! It was nothing short of a catastrophe…

Master seemed to be on good terms with the police-girl fledgling, and _that_ girl seemed to fit in well here, so she had figured that if she _dressed_ the part that perhaps her Master would be more willing to accept her. Again, it seemed, she was quite off base in that assumption.

The only other person in the household that Integra seemed to hold in extremely high regard was the butler, Walter - and Saki had a feeling that he wouldn't be nearly so forgiving if she borrowed _his_ clothes from laundering...

Besides, he was the one who _did_ the laundering – and something about the butler Walter seemed… well, not-quite as it appeared. Somehow, Saki knew that _that_ plan would be foiled with even greater ease than the other two.

Though Walter was clearly the eldest member of this pack (erm… household), he bowed before Sir Integra, clearly respecting her as the alpha. It was an odd pecking order, if Saki were one to judge. In her clan, it was the eldest who ultimately called the shots, with the singular exception of elders who were not entirely sound anymore.

Walter, quite clearly, did _not_ fall under the 'not entirely sound' category. In point of fact, he reminded her of the arctic foxes she had spent so much time watching as a child. Sure, they looked harmless – and sometimes, the creatures looked like they were just meandering around aimlessly. But, in the end, they were almost impossible to catch – and they always seemed to get their prey. They were sly, and there was definitely more to the wily creatures than met the eye.

Yes; Walter was a fox, alright, and Saki wasn't about to cross his path. Besides – he was the one that fed her – and hadn't Grandfather always told her that it was unwise to bite the hand that feeds?

But, the truth about Walter aside – Saki still had the issue of pleasing her master to deal with. Best intentions in mind, the young lycan leapt from her bed and immediately set off across the mansion to Sir Integra's office.

--

--

--

She thought it strange when no one answered her knocks on the office door. Tentatively, the young lycan cracked the door and peeked in, and was doubly shocked to see her master's expansive office entirely empty.

Pouting, the young werewolf stood in the hallway shifting impatiently from foot to foot, at a total loss for what to do. Granted, she could probably come back later to have this much needed 'talk' with Integra – but she wanted answers _now!_

'_Well… maybe she'll be back in a few minutes…_' Yes – Sir Integra surely wouldn't leave her office too long. She was far too engrossed in her duties – she would be back anytime now. Saki would simply let herself inside and wait for her.

With the best intentions possible, Saki padded quietly into her master's office and plopped down patiently in the chair before the desk and waited.

And waited.

With each consecutive, incessant tick of the clock on the wall, the likelihood of Integra's immediate return seemed to dim. Seconds gave way to minutes, and minutes gave way to scores of minutes, and scores of minutes may even have given way to hours before she started to sweat.

Numbers aside, the werewolf soon began to squirm and flinch, very nearly whining as time passed and she was left alone in the office. The black and white checkered tiles, though admittedly visually impressive, soon lost her interest, as did the clock on the wall, and soon, there was only one real thing left in the room to focus on.

Integra's expansive desk was covered in neat piles of papers, a device that Saki had recently learned was a telephone, a little information box Walter had kindly informed her was a 'computer' – and many closed drawers which conspiratorially beckoned her…

'_Well – I mean – since she isn't around… maybe I can find some information inside her desk?_' Saki twitched. '_Just a peek around wouldn't hurt, right?_' Her fingers itched. '_Just a little peek…_'

After a final glance down the hall to assure no one was near, Saki plunged headfirst into what she saw as the Holy Grail – the most promising place to discover the gateway to her master's favor – the place her master seemed to spend a great deal of her waking hours. Leaving no folder unturned, the werewolf began her inquisition (all the while thanking her lucky stars that Grandfather had seen it fit to teach her to read and write this language).

Unfortunately, each and every paper she glanced over seemed to revolve entirely around work. Vampire incidents – vampire activity – missions – soldiers – pensions (whatever that meant) – payroll (as opposed to pay throw?) – round table (hm…) – Vatican (pretty word, she supposed) –

The werewolf was elbow-deep in papers, growling in agitation, when a sudden unfamiliar voice rang out in the silence. "You've got mail!" the odd voice called, and the young girl promptly had a heart attack and fell out of Integra's chair, landing bodily on the hard tile floor. Several moments passed and Saki remained curled on the ground, shivering slightly in fear – but, when no more words were spoken (and, more importantly, no chastising shouts), the lycan slowly – very, very slowly – peeked up.

A quick once-over revealed that there was no one in the room – and Saki frowned irritably at her own overreaction. '_What the hell? Tripwire?_' Eyes darting about once more, Saki noticed that the screen of Integra's information-box (uh… computer) was now lit up, whereas before it had been darkened. A large envelope arced across the screen.

'_Hmm… what's this?_' Hesitantly, Saki sat back into the chair, placing her hand over the odd little semi-sphere-ish device that was connected off to the side of the main contraption like she had seen her master do. A few practice swipes showed her that moving the – thing – moved an arrow about on the screen.

On a hunch, the lycan clicked the envelope on the screen, and immediately the screen changed and there were words anew.

'_She has even _more_ documents in the _information box' Saki gaped in amazement; who knew Sir Integra had a boundless supply of documents?

None of which were proving to have the kind of information Saki wanted… But still. Any knowledge gained was good, right?

Scanning the screen quickly clued Saki in to the fact that these documents were of a different caliber, however. This one was clearly some sort of an insulting dispatch. The words "reckless perusal", "lack of foresight", "colossal expenditures" and "lapse in judgment" seemed to jump off the screen, and without even thinking about it, Saki had already clicked on the little box that said "reply". Using the strangely marked keys in place of actual writing was a little odd, but Saki quickly caught on, and she found that sending her own scathing rebuttals was actually quite easy.

"I don't know who you are, but you would do well to show more respect to her most honorable Sir Hellsing. Sir Integra is the most accomplished, most spectacular hunter in the entire world, and you have no right to even speak her name, much less to be critical of any of her decisions! So back off, insect – or you'll have to go through me next time."

Clicking "send" filled the screen once again with another funny looking envelope swishing across the screen, and Saki couldn't help but to grin at the feeling of glowing accomplishment that the icon left her with.

Unfortunately, that action brought the lycan back to the "inbox", where she found a great many other disrespectful individual who required "a speaking to"…

It was only when she noticed a colorful looking email from one "SpiceUrLyfe" that she remembered the original reason she was poking through Integra's office to begin with. Nearly squirming with excitement, Saki couldn't _believe _her luck to find an email that was _entitled_ "please that special someone!" When she opened the letter, however, it was only filled with a bunch of unintelligible letters.

'_Shucks… just my luck…_' the werewolf pouted, moving to click out – when she noticed her arrow turned to a little pointy finger when it hovered _over_ the letters. Experimentally, she clicked – and another window popped up!

'_Hidden information! Wow, master – you are sooo amazing!_'

The different page seemed to be filled with some… odd things. Mostly a bunch of weird objects that she didn't understand, books, lace, see through – stuff, some whipped milk and chocolates, and lots – _lots_ – of leather. Strange weapons, super skinny women with huge breasts like Seras's modeled the very, very uncomfortable looking… harnesses…

Saki began to despair. '_If _that_ is what it takes… I'm doomed!_' Clicking down and browsing through the… things… she finally found a box that gave her a little hope.

'Don't see what you're looking for? Search our website!' With a little renewed confidence, Saki typed in, "I want to serve my master!"

A whole slew of… stuff came up, much of it very, very strange. After searching for quite some time, she found an item that the 'website' assured her any self respecting servant should have at least one of – and, while Saki was new to this whole servant thing, she was willing to do just about anything if it'd please her master. And so, with renewed confidence, she clicked the "get it!" button. When prompted for when she wanted it, she of course chose the fewest number of days offered – why would she choose more days? That was just silly!

'Use PayPal?' the site prompted, and Saki shrugged. "Uh – ok?"

Another window popped up, startling the lycan. 'Windows has previously saved your password information for this website! Would you like to use this information?'

"Sounds like a plan…" She clicked yes.

'Use previously saved credit card information for PayPal?'

"Uh. Maybe?" She clicked yes again, wondering what a credit card was.

'Make this payment to EroticPleasures?'

"Sounds about right." The werewolf nodded with confidence anew, clicking yes once again.

'Congratulations!' the screen read. "Thanks!" Saki replied. 'Your order will be processed as soon as possible!' "Great!" Saki replied again, closing the window and grinning for her accomplishment. "Thanks again, SpiceUrLyfe! I owe you one!"

Making sure the information box – and the desk – looked about the same as it had before she had arrived, the werewolf variably _skipped_ from the office.

--

--

--

**Needless to say, Saki is a little clueless when it comes to most of human civilization as we know it – but, she's still a "young dog", so she's learning new tricks at a rapid rate... Maybe a little too quickly for her own good, eh? **

**What'd'ya think? Integra going to kill her? And just what _did_ she order online? Nothing good can come from this – or can it? Well, no – probably not…**

**And those emails probably won't be received too well…**

**Where do we go from here, my beloved reviewers? You let me know! **


	7. Girl Fight

**I only "own" Saki – and believe me, if I owned her in any real sense of the word, the rest would easily fall into place _quite_ nicely.**

**Thanks for all your reviews – and this chapter is especially dedicated to mslcat, whose many pertinent questions/suggestions have definitely sparked a lot of creative tinder in my head. In fact, there's a very special scene in the middle created just for you (wink). Enjoy!**

--

--

--

Integra went to bed quite satisfied that night. It had only taken the rest of the day and the better part of the night, but in the end, she felt like she had gleaned at least a little grasp over the elusive "werewolf" subject.

It would seem that what little tidbit Alucard had offered her was the most important of all: lycans had once lived in servitude to vampires, guarding them in their slumber during the daylight hours. They were, therefore, _created_ with fighting enemies – including rival vampires – in mind. Immune to mind-gleaning from any other than their lord vampire, physically strong, agile, quick, and impossibly loyal once bound; able to transform into a lycanthrope, semi-human, semi-animal form that eclipsed even their usual physical prowess (though whether the transformation was dependent on environmental conditions or necessity of the transformation the documents didn't make it clear); immune to daylight, perhaps further strengthened by darkness; extremely sharp senses, especially regarding the undead; and, as Walter had added with a strange amount of insight, a lycan made for a very dangerous enemy.

Saki's age was of particular interest, of course. Since werewolves were nearly immortal creatures, the lycan could be anywhere from 15 to 150 and Integra would be none the wiser. Judging by her antics and apparent lack of discretion, however, Integra judged that she was likely closer to the former than the latter – and, in the end, the real number didn't matter one way or the other. The girl had little to no contact with humans, and it was clear that regardless of her real age, her maturity was what it was.

Or perhaps maturity wasn't the right word to use. What Integra had managed to find about werewolves seemed to indicate that they followed typical wolf patterns. The girl was used to living with some sort of a family unit – a pack, if you will – and likely had always had a short leash. Being young, she had undoubtedly been at the bottom of the hierarchy, and it was probable that she had always been told exactly what to do by the pack alphas, if not every adult member of the pack.

A short leash and lack of experience in the world would undoubtedly lead to some indiscretions when "freed," just like with any "normal" teenager when they first experienced the liberation of being away from home for the first time. This fact in mind, Integra was willing to overlook what "incidents" had occurred. The girl didn't know better – but hopefully, with a little firm instruction in the right direction, her true potential could be better assessed.

Feeling incredibly confident, Integra slept the whole night through with a confident smirk firmly in place. She awoke the next morning ready to delve a little further into the documents before calling Saki to discuss her potential future with Hellsing.

Integra sat at her desk, prepared for a long evening of poring over the documents she had discovered, but for some reason, something niggled at the back of her mind. Without even realizing what she was doing, she stared at the top of her desk, and noted that the papers weren't _quite_ as she had left them.

Oh, things weren't amiss – not really. Everything was _there_, certainly – but it was all just _slightly_ off kilter. Just not _quite_ so; mussed with, but so carefully that if Integra were just a _smidgen_ less neat and orderly in her goings on, she might not have noticed.

But she _was_ that neat and orderly, and so, Integra frowned, furrowing her brows as she stared at the desk.

'_Who the hell went through my things?_'

Walter had been with her. None of her men would dare enter her office if she weren't there. Alucard would have no interest going through her papers – and Seras would most certainly have asked for any information she wanted…

The moment her mind snapped like a steel trap upon the only logical culprit, the first phone call came in.

"Sir Integra –" Walter's voice rang over the intercom, and he sounded both flustered and confused. "Sir Islands is on the phone, and he's rather upset over – an inappropriate reply to an email he sent you earlier –"

"Email? What email?" Immediately, the young woman turned in her chair and moved the mouse, bringing her computer back from its blank screen saver and opening her inbox.

"I haven't the slightest…" the butler offered, but Integra wasn't listening at this point.

"Go ahead and put him through, Walter."

Even as the angry droll of Sir Islands began to buzz about her like an angry insect, she noted in her inbox a 'replied' checkmark next to a report she had most assuredly _not_ opened, much less read – or replied to – yet…

She wasn't even done trying to smooth Sir Islands ruffled feathers by the time she heard Walter apologetically patching in again.

"Uh – beg pardon Sir Integra – but Sir Penwood is on line two… and Sir Edsworth on line three…"

Realization dawned like a very, very angry storm cloud, and Integra gritted her teeth; if ever there were a time she would act entirely in the heat of passion and let chaos reign down about her, now was the time. Even so, her voice still sounded oddly composed as she declared for all the world to hear and _know_: "I'm going to kill her."

--

--

--

… Meanwhile…

An unfortunate side effect to being a young werewolf was an insatiable 'itch' – a killer instinct that commanded her to _move._ Unable to just sit still, patiently awaiting the arrival of her delivery that would help with plan A to worm her way into Integra's favor, Saki quickly decided that she needed to pursue a plan B, just for good measure.

So, the minute her eyes opened from her slumber (which wasn't even close to morning yet, judging by how dark it was outside), Saki flung herself from bed and wasted no time in high tailing it to the practice fields. By the time she got there her assumption that it was still night was confirmed, since most of the men were standing around chatting and cleaning off their equipment, apparently back from a night mission judging by the reek of ghoul blood that assaulted her sensitive nose.

For a little while she padded about aimlessly, lifting up this weapon and that, but none really impressed her. She had been watching their target practice from her window from days, and quite frankly, she wasn't impressed with the meager weapons. These men were clearly lowly servants to Sir Integra – Saki hadn't really seen her master interacting with them, after all, so as far as she was concerned, using _their_ guns wouldn't help elevate her to where she needed to be.

She was just beginning to think this particular mission was a bust when she saw _it_.

Her mouth opened, forming a silent 'oh' as she slowly, hesitantly, ran her hands along the beast of a weapon. Words were engraved on the side – namely, 'Vladmir Harkonan', and Saki had stars in her eyes as she hefted the heavy thing up. Whoever this 'Vladmir Harkonan' was, he was one lucky chump!

'_Wow. I bet I could slay a lot of her enemies with _this' she thought, sighting down the barrel. Sure, it was heavy, but there was something exhilarating about its solid weight bearing down on her. She didn't even notice as the men stared at her in awe as she hefted the canon up, and nor did she listen to their shouts of warning as she twirled it around with abandon.

In the interest of not 'stealing' anyone's things, she called aloud, "Do you think Mr. Harkonan would mind if I borrowed his gun?"

No one said, "No!" so with a maniacal grin, she took aim down the sighting track and fired. She didn't really anticipate the backlash of the fire, so the shot went a little high, going a bit further than intended. One of the sighting sheds on the other side of the practice grounds was promptly blown sky high, flaming wood and paper going every which way. "Whoooo!" Saki screamed in both delight and surprise, and heard the others shouting their own varying exclamations as well.

When Saki turned to say something, she noted a very familiar figure standing right behind her. The taller, blonder, much curvier young vampire woman stood and gaped at her, a look that was increasingly emotional by the second playing upon her angular features. Unable to quite recall the girl's name, Saki smiled and raised her free hand in a chipper wave. "Oh, hi… Police Girl! I didn't see you there!"

The girl seemed to promptly snap out of her shock, snarling with surprising vindictiveness, "You aren't supposed to blow up the _sheds!_ You're lucky there was no ammo in there! You're lucky there were no _people_ in there!"

"Oh – right – sorry then!"

With further affront, the vampire continued ranting as if Saki hadn't even interrupted. "And my _name_ is _Seras Victoria!_ And that gun is _mine!_"

"Uh, I think not," Saki sniffed, pointing meaningfully at the engraving upon the gun. She felt rather proud to have caught the vampire-girl in a lie, but she tried to explain the matter as patiently as she could, as if talking to a young child. "This gun clearly belongs to Vladmir Harkonan. He wrote his name on it – see?"

Once again, the girl gaped. "That's the name of the gun, you git!"

Saki snorted; she had _tried _to be open-minded and kind, but this vampire was _clearly _not a worthy recipient of the efforts. Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "Oh please. Like I'll believe your lies, vampire! You can't deceive _me_ with your dark magic!"

The girls mouth was open so wide it looked as if she may have unhinged the jaw (which vampires were sometimes apt to do, Saki knew). Shock quickly gave way to indignity, and after only a moment, the girl shouted, "Shut up! And give me back my gun!"

Well, now it was simply a matter of principle. Hugging the gun tightly to herself, Saki jerked her chin up stubbornly. "No; I'm going to make sure Vladmir Harkonan gets his weapon back safe and sound!"

"There _is_ no _Vladmir Harkonan!_"

"Pff, you could at least put a little imagination into your lies!" Saki tried to shove her way past the other girl, but was promptly shoved back. With a deep growl in her throat, she placed a single hand on the other girls shoulder and slammed forward.

She didn't know who threw the first punch, but either way they ended up the same. She was only vaguely aware of the shouts of fear, confusion, and excitement coming from the quickly growing crowd of soldiers around them – instead, she was focused rather keenly on keeping herself alive. Oh, the girl had a strong arm for sure – that was only to be expected from a vampire. But Saki was quicker, just a little more agile – and had sharper claws.

If the girl weren't Integra's servant, Saki might have used those claws, too. But, since the girl _was_ a member of this household, she held back on that front, if not pulling anything from the wild punches.

"Grrr!" With a lithe twist, she managed to right herself again, digging her hands into the vampire's uniform; there was a satisfying noise of tearing fabric. "Oomph!" A swift kick in the ribs from the other girl reversed their position again. "Nhhgh!" A wild punch scored purchase on the other girl's cheek, and Saki managed to slam her into the ground once again. This time, however, Saki pushed up off the girl, but even as she tried to spring to her feet, she felt the girl crash into her back, twisting Saki's arm painfully behind her back with one hand, pulling her hair with the other. Both crashed painfully back into the ground. "Grrr!"

"Take it back!"

"_You_ take it back!"

Saki twisted and whined, kicking wildly as her face was driven hard into the dirt on the ground. Damn, that was a clever way to take down an opponent – Saki silently stored the painful arm grip into the back of her mind…

Barring her teeth, Saki growled and clawed angry rivulets into the earth with her claws, continuing to thrash without purchase. "Let me _up!_"

"Take it back!" "Get. Offfffff!" "Nhgh!" "Grr!" "Oof!" The two were no more than a wildly thrashing mass of entangled limbs.

She was actually prepared to reach behind her with her claws – do anything to get back up – when suddenly the weight of the other girl disappeared from her back. The prickling on the back of her neck immediately alerted her as to _why_.

"Master!" the Police Girl cried, surprise evident in her voice as she quickly backpedaled from the scene. "I – she –" She pointed at Saki, then at the canon, clearly at a loss for words.

"The sun will be rising soon, Police Girl. You should seek your coffin." Saki glared angrily at the older vampire who had materialized out of nowhere, and he looked down at her with a smirk that she couldn't quite interpret playing on his features. "And _you_ would do well to hurry to Integra's office – she's looking for you," he addressed her with idle amusement in his voice, paying no heed to his own fledgling's continued discomfit.

"Fine!" Saki sniffed, leaping from the ground, suppressing a wince as her shoulders (and a few other places) screamed in protest. With as much dignity as she could muster after having had her face shoved into the mud, she marched off the practice fields, ignoring the stares and rampant murmurs that accompanied the retreat.

--

--

--

The girl strolled into her office with some semblance of confidence and no traces of the fear she _should_ have been showing. Though rather disgracefully covered in mud (why or how, Integra couldn't even muster up the patience to wonder upon), and cheek seemed to be already swelling with a bruise. She was scrubbing rather viciously at some stray dirt on her face with the back of her hand, but upon seeing Integra, slowed to a halting pace that verily _dragged_ her to the chair Integra indicated with a harsh gesture. Gulping, the lycan very tentatively drawled, "Am I… in trouble?"

Integra took a deep, calming breath which didn't even begin to serve its purpose. "Yes, Saki. Yes; you are in very, very big trouble."

'_You were a very, very bad dog!_' her tone bespoke, and she imagined herself shaking her finger at a guilty looking puppy. It was admittedly an amusing anecdote – ironic, given the situation and such – and it may have made her smile in any other situation.

The girl flinched. "Oh." Fidgeting, she seemed unable to raise her gaze from the floor. "Is this – uh – about – uhm – in the practice area –"

"No this is –" Integra paused as the girl's hesitant words caught up with her. "What about the practice area?"

"Uh – nothing –"

Before the girl could even finish her demur, a crisply smooth voice heralded the arrival of Walter, already gently closing the door to the office behind him. "It would seem that Miss Saki took Miss Victoria's gun, and then the two proceeded to have a… disagreement," he offered with great delicacy. For a moment, Walter's cool grey eyes met Saki's wild golden ones; Walter frowned, and the wolf-child actually faltered beneath the silent chastising of the aged butler. Integra almost smirked, knowing all too well how good Walter was at playing a fatherly figure.

_Almost_ smirked. But not _quite_.

"She _what?_" she yelped, then, realizing it was foolish to address _Walter_ when the subject of the conversation was right before her, turned straight to the lycan. "You _what?_" she shouted, and the girl cowered pitifully beneath the harsh tone.

"Uhm… What he said… except, the gun clearly stated it belonged to one Vladmir Harkonan –" Integra didn't know what, exactly, her expression bespoke, but after one look at her, the girl shrank in her chair. " – and uh, that _is_ the name of the gun, isn't it?" She tried to smile sheepishly, but failed quite miserably. "Heh. Heh… Sorry…"

Integra felt her jaw tense, and for a moment, she clenched the pen in her hand so hard that she was afraid she was going to snap it in two. She just – she couldn't believe it. Alucard occasionally pushed her buttons on purpose with his blasé teases; Seras, occasionally on accident with her naivety. But this – _this_ –

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose, holding in a long, deep, calming breath. The silence between them was permeated by a very dog-like – and very unintentional, judging by the way she slapped her hands over her mouth after it – whine.

Involuntarily, Integra nodded to herself. '_Yes; I'm going to kill her_.'

--

--

--

Integra had been shouting for something that seemed like an eternity by now; Saki tried her best to dissolve into her chair, but continued to fail miserably. Somehow, she imagined that even if she _did_ figure out how to simply disappear, the verbal assault wouldn't end. "Furthermore, I was planning on introducing your presence gradually – diplomatically – to the knights, but it would seem that your… _indiscretions_… have made this impossible. Did you even _think_ about what you were doing? For even a moment?"

"I was thinking of what I was doing the whole time, master…" the lycan began, but under what was undoubtedly a withering glare from Integra, she immediately acquiesced, dipping her head in bashful shame. "I'm sorry, sir… I didn't realize –"

"Do you even _understand_ the _meaning_ of diplomacy?"

She tried to look to Walter for any sort of assistance, but the older man simply stood calmly beside his mistress, quietly allowing her to take care of matters. "I um – I think I understand it a bit more now, sir…" Saki twisted her hands in her lap, very nearly squirming right out of her chair.

That seemed to enrage the knight even more. "An emergency round table conference is being called _specifically_ to address the possible threat you present to her Majesty, England, Hellsing – and the knights! Of course it wouldn't have happened had you not very deliberately _threatened_ each and every one of the above!"

"I was only –" One glare and Saki snapped her mouth shut. "I'm sorry!" she asserted for perhaps the thousandth time since she had entered the office.

The muscles on her jaw twitched in a most fascinating matter, and for several moments, she was completely silent. "Just… go into your room… Go to your room, and do _not_ come out – do not _do_ anything – do not _think _anything – just go in there and – and – and _sit_ until you are sent for! You will be going to the roundtable conference, and you _will_ behave!" Saki was already shooting out the door as if fired from a pistol.

Thankfully, the path back to her room took her right by where the mail for the day was delivered. With a sigh of relief, she snatched the package clearly marked "EroticPleasures", and thanked the powers that be that she'd at least have something pleasing to _wear_ for her master for this 'conference'.

--

--

--

**Heh… Sorry if "the fight" put Seras OOC – I tried really hard to keep it IC…**

**I thought it was pretty funny though – but let me know what you think!**


	8. Lolita and Lace

**It's been a while – I won't make my excuses, but I do apologize. Enjoy – and R&R!**

The distant horizon would soon be lit up in the gentle mauves and pinks of the dawn – or at least, Saki imagined it would be. There was no way to tell for sure if the sun rose at all, buried as deep into the Hellsing mansion as she was. For a creature raised in primitive conditions in the forest, the novelty of the manor was something too spectacular to pass up. No wonder the vampires favored such a facility – it was _easy_ to avoid sunlight in a place such as this – without even needing to dig a hole to hide in!

And not only that, but there were cold _and_ hot streams of water available at a mere touch of a knob! And light, at the flick of a finger. And even the temperature inside seemed to be controlled. This place was truly bewitched in the most _wonderful_ way…

Saki blinked, realizing that in her amazed stupor, she had managed to get turned around – _again_. '_If I'm late _today_, Master Integra is going to _kill_ me! We're supposed to be going to that… thing… in just a few hours…_'

Whirling around to get back on the right track, Saki nearly jumped out of her skin when she found herself face-to-face with the younger of the two vampires. '_Damn those smelly-soaps!_' Oh sure, they had lured her with their sweet and clean scents – wonderful, pure, exotic aromas that didn't even occur in nature. Oh, certainly she had applied them with such vigor not even ten minutes ago – but right now, she felt quite irritated by her own lapse in judgment.'_I didn't even smell her!_'

There was _no way_ she was simply getting that used to having vampires around. No way. Frantically, Saki scrubbed beneath her nose with the back of her hand, trying to wipe away the smell.

What was that girl's name anyway? Everyone called her Police Girl, but she didn't seem to like it when _she_ called her that… Oh wait, that's right, the gun _was _hers –

"Um, hi, Vladmir…"

Immediately, the girl's eyes flashed with indignation. "My name is _Seras Victoria_, not Vladmir!"

"But, the –" A dawning realization, followed by a sheepish, "Oh, right – never mind." Saki rubbed a little more intently at her face. Yes – maybe she was beginning to smell things as they should be… Just a _little_ more…

The other girl leaned against the wall, watching her with a huffy kind of aloofness that was quickly fading into begrudging amusement. When Saki continued with her frantic scrubbing, the blonde finally laughed aloud. "You know, I've got a pretty sensitive nose too. I have some scentless soaps… if you'd like…"

Saki froze, unsure of what to make of this tentative peace offering – but judging by the stabbing feeling of guilt (or was it fear of punishment?) that arose, she decided it would probably be a good idea to square things off between them before she accepted the offer. "I'm uhh... sorry for taking your gun… and starting a fight with you… and… calling you a liar… and stealing your uniform…" She paused, trying to tally up the score in her head. "… And calling you Vladmir…"

Once again, the other girl laughed aloud. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for beating you up."

"You did _not_ beat me –" Saki paused, taking a deep breath as visions of Integra shouting and slamming her hand on the table and altogether looking _quite_ unhappy ran through her head. She hastily amended her reply. "Apology accepted."

"Good." Noting Saki's continued sniffing, the vampire girl turned to walk back down the hall, calling over her shoulder. "Come on – it won't have for you to scrub off your face before the sun even rises! I'll get you set up before I – err – go to bed…"

--

--

--

One minute and forty-eight seconds since she had finished her official presentation, and there was still no lycan servant to be seen.

Integra made absolutely no motion. She sat as calm and composed as was fitting of any noble of England, pointedly _not_ flipping open and snapping shut a pocket watch (like Sir Penwood was doing), _not_ flicking a lighter flint with a nervous thumb (like Sir Bannerworth) – and, most pointedly, _not_ puffing on a sweet, calming cigar (like she _would have been_, had she not been required to keep face in front of the knights.

Forty-two minutes and fifty-three seconds since she had grown impatient with waiting for her lycan servant to be prepared and ride with her to the conference. Thirty-nine minutes and twelve seconds since she had ordered one of her men to _find_ the girl and _bring her immediately_. Twenty-eight minutes and thirty-nine seconds since she had arrived here and made her presentation on what a lycan was and delicately explained her situation.

And, now, two minutes and thirty-seven seconds of waiting for before mentioned lycan to grace them with her presence.

"Sir Integra – where exactly _is_ this so-called lycan servant of yours, anyway?"

Integra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her rising ire. "One of my men will be bringing her shortly."

"What's taking so long? It isn't like you to be _late_…"

"It isn't _me_ who is late, as you can _clearly_ see. It's the girl." She was going to kill her. Just see if she didn't.

"Yes, but you said the girl is _yours_, correct?"

Sensing the verbal trap far before it was laid, Integra leveled an even stare at the man. Was it a pity or a shame that looks didn't kill? "So it would seem."

One man's "Don't be coy!" was cut off by another's more paranoid, "How can you be certain? How do you know she hadn't killed your man and gone on a rampage through London!" There was something between indignation and fear in the knight's quavering voice, and Integra was distinctly certain that she felt a headache forming.

"She hasn't."

"How can you be sure?" Penwood's reply was just a little too swift, and others were quick to jump on his lead. "Indeed, Integra - if you can't even control her enough to show up somewhere on time, how do you expect to control her at all?"

Before they could work themselves into a frenzy, Integra shocked them all with a slow, mirthless laugh. Leaning forward with something undoubtedly akin to a predatory glean in her eye, she calmly folded her hands and offered the best assurance she had: "Gentleman, she simply hasn't been _disciplined_ yet. And rest assured, if _anyone_ can make a lap dog out of a lycan, it's the Hellsing organization."

On that dramatic note, a loud '_thunk_' announced the opening of the door. '_Finally!_' Integra thought triumphantly, whirling around – and then freezing in horror once she actually _saw_ the object of their conversation.

--

--

--

_Previously, at the Hellsing Mansion_…

It wasn't until she was halfway through with _re_-bathing using the scentless soap the vampire-girl had given her that Saki realized how very late she was. Even running as fast as she could, the soldier who had been sent to escort her was still extremely agitated when she blew past him into her room to change.

"What the 'ell! Where 'ave you _been?_" the long red-haired man snapped from outside her door.

"Getting ready!" Saki snapped back, now feeling very glad that her special-ordered clothing had come with a picture showing her how it was supposed to go – and that she had already practiced putting it on. As it were, she had already opened the door and was ready to go in a flash, nearly bowling over her assigned escort in her rush to get back downstairs.

"Whoa!" he shouted, then, actually seeing her, gawked. "_Whoa_ – are you supposed to be wearing _that_?" he demanded, pinching his nose while peering at her with one wide eye.

Self-consciously, Saki twisted to survey herself; in the end, she couldn't see anything different from the picture. Angrily, she snapped at the Hellsing employee. "Yes! And what's it any of your business anyway? Don't we have to go? Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?"

Ignoring her barrage of defenses, the man hazarded a glance at his watch – and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Bloody 'ell! The boss is gonna kill us both!" Sparing another doubtful glance in her direction he shrugged to himself. "Well, there's no helpin' it _now_!" And with that, he took off down the hall, leaving the lycan with no choice but to follow.

--

--

--

Zipping across town in a car was a new experience for her, and seeing the city again for the first time since she had first arrived here and proceeded to wander the streets in search of Hellsing was somewhat nostalgic.

There wasn't too much time to really enjoy the scenery, however, moving as fast as they were. The soldier driving the car kept swearing, and Saki quickly began to realize that they weren't going to be on time to Integra's… thingy. The table thing.

Knowing that she was not going to be on time also instilled in her the knowledge that Integra was going to be far less than pleased. Feeling like she couldn't go in _late_ to see her master empty handed, Saki glanced about and spied a rather shiny serving tray laden with fancy little cups set on a small table. Actually, in the diagram-picture thing on the cover of the costume package, hadn't that woman been holding something like this…?

Either way, Integra would be a little more forgiving if she at least made herself useful while she was here (and if nothing else she could hold that tray in front of her to shield herself from master's wrath!), Saki snatched the prize from the table and kicked open the doors without further adieu.

"I'm here, massssterrrrr!" she squealed gleefully, grinning so proudly that she missed the telltale 'thuds' of several men falling out of their chairs upon her appearance. As it were, it was all she could do to hold the dramatic pause and still the wild butterflies wreaking havoc in her tummy. She _so_ wanted her master to be happy with the outfit she had purchased _just_ to please her, after all…

--

--

--

"Wha…" The girl actually flung open the doors herself, kicking them in dramatically while holding a tray in front of her. The grin was so huge on her face that even her eyes were smiling – and, as it were, the expression gave quite a view of her menacing canines. Well, canines that might have been menacing… if she weren't… wearing… _that_…

There may or may not have been a few "thuds" of men falling from their chairs. Integra wasn't entire sure – she was too preoccupied with trying to stop her eyebrow from twitching.

"Oh. Dear. God." There was simply _no way_ that this was happening.

Even Walter, standing dutifully to her left and just behind her chair, seemed at a loss. Though to be fair, if she hadn't heard his faint "oh dear," she would have been none the wiser to the fact that he, too, was taken aback.

Black and white: that was the first impression. Lace and poof: that was the second. Integra blinked, willed herself to wake up from this ridiculous farce, and then looked again…

But the black and white, the lace and poof, were there to stay. A full layer of skirts, white beneath the top layer of black, forming a full bell-like skirt that flared out to just a bit above her knees. White socks with a lacy garter lining the tops; a tight fitting, almost jumper-type of corset cut layer of black overlaying a frilly, lacy, white shirt. Her wild hair was tamed beneath a square of white with lacy edges, a black bow adorning the top.

Hell, black, white, and otherwise lacy bows adorning _everywhere_. And of course the ensemble wouldn't be complete without the girly apron, tied with flourishing ribbon about her waist, or the delicate mary-janes upon her feet, or the white gloves upon her hands.

What Lolita French maid costume would overlook such fancies, after all?

Integra's headache suddenly multiplied a hundred fold, and Walter's repeated "oh dear" did _nothing_ to assure herself that this was just a terrible, terrible dream.

And nor did the incredulous stares of the other roundtable knights. In point of fact, it took every ounce of willpower not to draw her Walther and open fire when the first faint stirrings of 'I know she said servant – but I didn't know she really meant _servant_ –' Whether she would shoot the whisperer or the source cause of the whispering she didn't know.

And when random misfires from her eardrum to her brain carried hushed tones of 'kinky' and 'dominatrix,' that was the last straw. Even if the girl clearly was born stupid, that didn't excuse her compatriots from acting like a bunch of hormone driven _teenagers…_

There was something utterly clueless about the grin plastered across the girl's face, and with some abjection, Integra realized that the girl _somehow _had chosen this ensemble blissfully unawares of the fact that it was _not _normal. Yes; blissfully unaware, and most _certainly_ born stupid. Or ignorant. Ridiculously, disgustingly, blissfully ignorant.

Integra suddenly longed for the days when having an uncertain police-girl draculina who didn't want to drink blood was the biggest of her concerns.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, recomposing herself. Yes, that's right – she was here for a purpose. And that purpose was _not_ to allow some ridiculous mockery to play out for the amusement of the knights. Slamming her hand on the table, she brought an abrupt and violent end to the frenetic whispers. "Gentlemen! If we could _please!_" Shooting a sharp glare in the lycans direction, she barked, "Girl! Come here so they can have a better look at you!"

There was a pregnant, painful silence in the room, and Integra couldn't stifle the smug, self-assured smirk that was slowly cracking through her annoyed mask. Confronted with a rather unsavory situation, she'd just reinsert herself into the position she was most comfortable with: the lead. Just like that, the room was utterly silent. All eyes were on her, and in that moment, she knew she was in control.

Flicking her hand absentmindedly towards the girl now standing quite complacently at her right hand, Integra announced, "Gentlemen: I give you exhibit A. Saki, lycanthrope, blood-sworn servant of the Hellsing organization."

This time, it only served to amuse her when the girl actually _curtsied_ at the introduction, ducking her head and smiling coquettishly. "I'm so pleased to meet you all!" she gushed, yellow eyes over bright with zeal. "Any friend of master's is a friend of mine! I will try my hardest to please you all!"

Integra thought she might have heard another suspect 'thump', but she paid it no mind. Instead, she smirked at the servant who was now watching her with undisguised devotion, clearly waiting for approval. Distantly, Integra remembered being the recipient of a very similar look when she was a girl and had had a dog of her very own… True, that had been a fox-hound, and this one a girl-wolf, but in that moment she found it hard to distinguish between the two.

"Very good, Saki," she offered, and after another moment of contemplation, she actually dared to reach up and pat the girl absently in her raven locks.

"I live to please you, master…" she verily purred and _meant it_, and once again, Integra felt that heady rush of control.

Born ridiculously, disgustingly, blissfully ignorant, maybe, but faithful and devoted to serving one more enlightened than herself, for certain.

Confidence bolstered near to the point of bursting, Integra turned back to the table and idly wondered if she was glowing with her confidence. "So, gentlemen, what about those questions of yours, regarding my servant?"

--

--

--

**Yes, in addition to having the loyalty of a dog, Saki also has the attention span of one ('Hi Vladmir!'). She _is_ a dog – what did you expect? Tee hee… You know you still love her, though!**

**Well… if you're a dog person, that is… Which I am… And um, apparently Integra is too? (I mean come on… hellhound, ya?)**

**Get it – "EroticPleasures" fettish garb frilly maid costume… So um, what do you guys think? Does the "uniform" work, or does it have to go? **

**And uh, where to go from here? REVIEW!**


End file.
